Bubblegum Advocatus Custodes XXXL
by Jonathan 'Hooker' Howard
Summary: Yet again our hero Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard finds himself misplaced, and as an Avatar he has sworn to protect the lives of the people he has only known as Anime charters, that are now brought to Life.
1. Misplaced Hero

**Bubblegum Crisis Slider 2040 © J Robert 'Hawkeye' T Howard  
  
Disclaimer**  
  
Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is owned by AIC and ADV, I do not plane to make any money from this work of art, I just did it for a laugh and hope everyone lese enjoyed it.  
  
This work is set it 2040 world of bubblegum Crisis, Our hero is misplaced from his duties in the world of the 2033 OVA Bubblegum Crisis and is some how misplaced into the world of 2040 bubblegum Crisis. This is set before Avatar Special  
  
I have no idea why I'm doing this, it just came to me and I felt I had to get it down on paper. Let another piece of work load to do, Arrr Must get typing!!!!!  
  
........................  
  
'Ouch, that smarts' was the thoughts running through Robert mind as he woke up, then what had just happen moment before flashed through his head. Largo, that name shall ever haunt him as he remembered what happen to Priss moments before. Priss had been hurt by Largo and Robert as Knight Hawk came in to help her and stop Largo. In all in ended up pretty much the same as what happen in the original OVA, Excepted the bullet that Leon had fired on Largo had ricochet off hitting the helmet of Robert hardsuit. He saw a white flash as the bullet hit knocking him unconscious, he woke a few minutes later. Then slowly something began to drawn on Robert, as he opened his visor helmet.  
"Where am I?" he said as he looked out to the un-familiar skyline, he didn't know what worried him more, where he was or when due to the fact it was daylight. "Come in Knight Sabres, Come in this Is Knight Hawk do you copy?" he repeated the transmissions over and over, then something in the horizon caught his eyes, "What the heck is that?" he said a he saw a thin black line raise from the bay into the sky. Then something clicked, it had to be the skyhook. Then it dawn on Robert where he was, he was in Mega Tokyo but in 2040, and things where going to get a whole lot interesting for this Avatar.  
  
.....  
  
Thing's where a little though for Robert, for the past few days he had been sleeping rough in a storage locker where he had be storing his hardsuit, it wasn't the best place to store the suit or for him to sleep. But he was tied up for cash, the main reason being that his e-bank card wouldn't work. For the money for the storage room he had to prawn off his Rolex watch that the girls had brought for him one charismas. He had hope to get a job and get some money to buy it back, but he wasn't having much luck, being out of time and place.  
Knowing that this world was very different from the one he had known and being living in, he decided it would be best to wait it out and he hoped sooner or later that one of the Guardians he had known would turn up and take him back to the dimension for the past year he had been calling home. But the past two day with out any food had taken their toll on Robert as he was now forced to walk across town to the building that this Sylia Stingray was using. It was about midday as he walking along the road when he glanced up after he heard a woman shout  
"Look at the time, we late" out of knowledge he turned round and looked down the street, he saw a powerful red motorbike turn onto the road 'O'well maybe this was destiny' he thought as back to the show he knew so well, he turned back and looked for that woman friend and quickly walked up behind her, suddenly a few seconds later as the bike flew by. The woman that he was watching had lost her balance and started to fall backwards. Her sandwich box fell down her drink cup went upwards, she would had have hit the floor but she didn't. Because Robert had caught her, before she could. The Girl's friend went  
"Wow that was some catch"  
"You Okay?" he asked it a cool James Bond accent, then suddenly out of no-where the soft drink cup that the girl had been holding came flying back down due to gravity, the continence solely spilt over his head. 'Perfect' he thought that plenty of reason, "Excuse me" he said polity as he help the girl back. He then bent down and picked up a tofu cube from the dropped Sandwich box, "Hey" he shouted as he threw the cube with all his might, after a few months of practise he hit his target right on. Sadly the owner of said target didn't take it too well.  
  
**TBC**  
  
God what am I thinking, this all make five pieces of work to do? %&"(& some one put me out of my misery and shoot me now!!!  
  
Well actually that last part was fun to write, Throwing Tofu cubes at Priss what a laugh. What will Sylia think, When Knight Hawk turns up on her doorstep and tells her everything he knows..... 


	2. Not all it seem's

**Bubblegum Crisis Slider 2040 © J Robert 'Hawkeye' T Howard**  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is owned by AIC and ADV, I do not plane to make any money from this work of art, I just did it for a laugh and hope everyone lese enjoyed it.  
  
This work is set it 2040 world of bubblegum Crisis, Our hero is misplaced from his duties in the world of the 2033 OVA Bubblegum Crisis and is some how misplaced into the world of 2040 bubblegum Crisis. This is set before Avatar Special  
  
........................  
  
_Author thoughts_  
  
Okay I have no real idea why I started this story; I mean I have some many other ones currently in the works. I thought I just put finger to keyboard and get it out of the way, this way at lest I remember that I had an idea and hopefully at some point be able to finish it.  
Now for the introduction, for some of you this might be the first story of mine you are reading, so stop!!!! please locate and read Bubblegum Crisis Avatar – The Slider Saga. The reason for this is so you can get a gauge on my Charter, he a self insertion so in other words I the poor sucker. Let's see he been living the past year in the city of Mega Tokyo OVA version since accepting a job as an Avatar from the forces of the Guardians who's jobs are to make sure that light wins over dark. Some how during the battle on top of the large Genom tower against Largo, our hero Knight Hawk is some how transported from the world of OVA to the world of 2040. Unsure on what to do, he waits for the guardians to pick him up. But with out food and water for the past few days he decided he had to do something, so he was on his way to see Sylia Stingray of this world. Then life made a u-turn. Read on...  
  
-----  
  
'Opp's maybe I shouldn't have done that' raced through Robert mind, as he look on with fear as an enrage Priss Stampede towards him. Thankfully she had gotten off her bike or Robert was sure he would have been road kill.  
"What you do that for?" the friend of the girl he had just saved asked. Robert blinked at her and them remember, as he got his wit about him as the enrage biker/singer got closer,  
"I just got that bike clean bud, what are you going to do about it?" she asked with a threatening tone in her voice, if Robert had been some ordinary city person he would have been scared out of his wits, but he was an Avatar. An enraged street punk/street fighter didn't scare him much.  
"And what are you going to about this woman lunch" he said as he pointed to the lunch littering on the ground below him.  
"What you talking about?" she asked back,  
"Your unskilled driving nearly knocked her over, if it wasn't for me. She would have fallen over" he replied back with a glint in his eye, 'this felt good' he thought as he bad mouth Priss. He could see she was clenching her fist, he almost expected her to lash out at him.  
"Well since you ruin the wax job" she blurted out, holding her anger in check "I have had just done, I expect we're even" she gritted her teeth together.  
"Sure" Robert replied with a grin, and with that he watched the biker turned back towards her motorcycle and continued on her way. Leaving Robert overly confident and a little bit worried about what might happen in the future. But his train of thought was irrupted before he could seriously think about it.  
"Thank you" the girl who he had just saved said, bowing before him. He grinned as he faced her.  
"No problem, pleasure to help a lady in distress" the girls cheeks went bright red on hearing this, the friend started to giggle seeing her workmate like this. "The name Robert" he said as he held out his hand.  
"Linna, Linna Yamasaki" the girl replied accepting his hand.  
"Let me guess, you're new in town right?" Robert asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes" Linna answered back, bowing her head back and forth.  
"This might be a bit persuasion of me, but are you free tonight?" he said with a grin "Let me take you out, and so you the wonders of this fair metropolises" he said while he bowed with his left hand on his chest and the right arm high in the air, almost like the comical styling of another famous SI Knight Sabre.  
The girl meanwhile was a bit speechless, today was he first day on the job and she was already be offered a date by someone she just met. She was suddenly nudged in the rib cage by her new friend and co-worker.  
"Go on, if not I bag him" her friend said whispering in her ear. Meanwhile the man was now looking at her, waiting for her reply.  
"Okay..." she said sheepishly "err... I get off work at six, and I work for H & G" she said while pointing to a large building a few blocks away.  
"So Six thirty Ok I wait for you out front" Robert asked with a smile, knowing that he had put that lame excuse for a manager out of a date tonight. Linna just smiled and nodded to him.  
"I'm sorry but we had better be going or the management boomer will have us working on over time" Linna co-worker said while trying to drag Linna along,  
"Sure" he answered back with a simple wave, the girl Linna broke into a smile as she turned and followed her friend. 'That went better then expected' he thought as he started back on his way. 'Only hope that I can find that Hawaiian themed restaurant and get some cash' he only hope now was Sylia Stingray.  
  
.....  
  
Robert paused as he stood out side what was the equitant of the Lady 633 building here in this dimension of Bubblegum Crisis 2040. He was unsure on what to do, one of the brief things he was told not to do by the Guardians if anything like this was to happen was not to interact with the people of the dimension he was trapped in. But five days here, with no cash can finally get to you. So he had to do something, now as he was starting to walk towards the building. He looked round hoping to find a side door, he knew that this Sylia Stingray sold Cloths and not just Lingerie. But he wanted to be inconspicuous as the cloths he where wearing where a bit dirty and his hair now suffering from being soaked in diet Coke from earlier. That would have raised some question from the clients and well as the shop owner.  
After a minute or two looking around at the building features, he noticed what he was looking for and headed towards the door which would lead up to the apartment up stair. As he reached the double door he noticed an intercom on the side, with a little bit of hesitance he pressed the button. Afters a few seconds, a voice came on the speaker, it was no mistaking the voice of Henderson, Sylia Stingray butler.  
"Sylia Stingray Apartment, How may I help you?" his English voice said over the speaker, Robert leaned forward toward the intercom.  
"I would like to speak to Miss Stingray, it's very important" Robert said outright, not trying to give to many clues or information that he knew.  
"I'm sorry, but unless you have an appointment, I can't hep you" the English butler replied.  
"Tell Miss Stingray, that I have important information, containing the where about of her sister" Robert answered back, knowing once Sylia heard this piece of information she wouldn't let him leave with out questioning him.  
"I'm afraid that Miss Sylia doesn't have a sister" the response came; Robert might have guessed that remembering when Mackie had turned up.  
"If you could please pass the messaged on to her now, I'm sure she will be willing to meet with me" Robert answered back, this would be the only way he would be able to see Sylia.  
"Very Well, Please wait there" Henderson had said and with that the Intercom went silent, while waiting Robert for a response he looked at the architect of the building particular the tall tower, what he knew was this team mode of transport. There was no why in hell, Robert would be crazy enough to do something like that. He was glad his team relied on the Sky Carrier, rather them be forced up a tunnel at high rates of speed. But his attention drifted else where, once he heard the door open and he saw Sylia Stingray step through.  
"Hello I'm Sylia Stingray, and you are?" she said holding out her hand, what surprised Robert a little bit that she wasn't in one of her trademark outfits. She was wearing plan blue jeans and a light green jumper, but she was the still Sylia he remembered from the show. He quickly tried to think of a name, because at the moment he wasn't to sure what Sylia would do and if he made a quick exit she wouldn't be able to trace him.  
"My name?" Robert replied as he accepted her hand "Call me Fargo" a large grin crossed his face as the name slipped out.  
"And why do I have the wonderful company of you Mister Fargo?" Sylia asked out right, with one of her own.  
"I have detail about the whereabouts of your sister"  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken, I don't have a sister" Sylia replied  
"O yes you do" he replied "her name is Galatia" as the words left his mouth the smile on Sylia Stingrays face disappeared, but what worried him more was the gun that Sylia suddenly levelled at him. Then out of the doorway came two girls that Robert has never seen before, both where carrying guns as well. Only one world came out of Robert Mouth as something clicked in the clogs of his mind.  
"O' boy"

**TBC**  
  
Wow, this new plot line just came to me as I was typing his, I am going to take this away from the conventional plot line and radically change it. He he, what happen next? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
'Hawkeye'


	3. Making an Ailled

**Bubblegum Crisis Slider 2040** © J Robert 'Hawkeye' T Howard  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is owned by AIC and ADV, I do not plan to make any money from this work of art, I just did it for a laugh and hope everyone enjoyed it.  
  
This work is set it 2040 world of bubblegum Crisis, Our hero is misplaced from his duties in the world of the 2033 OVA Bubblegum Crisis and is some how misplaced into the world of 2040 bubblegum Crisis. This is set before Avatar Special  
  
........................  
  
First off thanks to the guys and girls at C³F [Crisis Centre Community Forum] for pulling double time on my question, Needed to double check some fact's and I didn't have my BGC 2040 Box set with me. They cleared it right up, but it seems I might have started another World War Web debate in the forum about Sabre/Saber. Any why let no lose track here on with the show....  
  
.....  
  
The mindless possibility floated through Hawkeye mind as he looked in front of him, there was only one thing that was truly worrying him. That was the American red-head who wouldn't take her gun off him. For the past half hour he had been the guest of one Sylia Stingray, but not the one every one knows and love from Bubblegum Crisis 2040. Robert wasn't sure but he could swear she was more calculating then her 2032 counter-part that Robert knew only to well.  
"Again Mister Fargo, who do you work for?" was the question that Sylia Stingray kept asking him. Mind you Robert wasn't going to answer it any way, he kept a straight face as she stared straight into his eyes.  
"Sylia I don't think he will talk, should I get the serum?" the Asian girl asked,  
"I think that a wonderful idea Erika darling, be a dear and bring 20 cc" Sylia asked turning and smiling at her companion. The girl slowly got up and made her way out of the room. 'Damn it I got to get out of here' Robert thought to himself 'I wasn't ready for this' because it occurred to him that this world of 2040 wasn't following the plot he knew, as he waited he searched through his memory for one key fact then he remembered. He turned and faced the American Red head that was holding the gun that was pointing at him and said.  
"Isn't you name Jill?" the look of pure shock on her face was enough to tell him he had struck gold. Now all he had to do was hook line and sink her, "didn't I see you at Langley last year" as the words came out, the hand began to shake. The girl began to ask  
"Who the hell..." but before she could finish, Hawkeye made his move. As the words left her mouth he was out of his chair, and with in second he was standing right in front of her. His left hand grabbed the gun that she was holding, it discharged firing a shot randomly hitting a window pane scattering it all over the floor. Meanwhile he had cloth lined her with his right shoulder in her chest, knocking the wind out of her. She started to fall back but he grabbed her from behind holding the gun to her forehead temple.  
"I'm Sorry about this" he whispered into her ear, it took a few second to regain her thoughts, she looked around, seeing that Sylia once again had her handgun out trying to aim at Robert. He began to drag her towards the stair that would lead him out side, but suddenly something hit Robert from behind and he went straight down. To everyone else it looked like he was knocked out, but he learned a trick or two with his job at the ADP about playing dead. He thought it wise to pretended, and he might try another escape in a few minutes as his capture guards relaxed.  
"Well done, Henderson" he heard Sylia say, 'ouch' he thought 'what he hit me with the sliver ware tray' a sudden clang proved his theory right.  
"What the hell happen?" what he could only assume was the voice of the Asian girl Erika.  
"Our friend here got the better of Jill" Sylia commented.  
"Well I be" he heard the American speak in excellent Japanese "The gun safety was on!" she said while holding the gun for everyone to see.  
"So" Erika asked.  
"It means he wasn't going to hurt Jill" Sylia replied back, she scratched her head. Because who ever this guy was, he was ever going to be a pain in neck or it another case trouble. Suddenly out of no where the prone leg of the body leaped out and connected with Jill unprotected Shin  
"OW! Shit" she shouted as the foot hit the bone, and with even more quickness the guy leapt to his feet and was heading for the door to the balcony out side.  
"After him!" Sylia shouted at the top of her voice, Erika followed suite her martial artist skills allowed her to gain ground on him, but she wasn't about to do the crazy stunt this guy was going to do, as he leapt on to the glass side of the building which scoped at a 120º Degree angle to the ground. She froze as she hit the banister of the balcony and watched as the man slide down with the greatness of ease, he turned back grinned and waved at her before he reached the bottom. She shook her head in disbelief, she turned and headed back in towards the door which would lead out side, but she was soon stopped by Sylia.  
"Stop Erika, he won't get far" she said holding out her hand,  
"Crap" came across the Room, followed by some English swear words "That guy ripped off my Wallet" Jill mention as she noticed the ripped coat pocket that she carried it in.  
"Since went do you carry a Wallet?" Erika asked puzzled by Jill carrying a wallet.  
"Well since I'm formally a CI..." Jill tired to answer back, but was ...  
"Girls, suit up" Sylia said with a threatening tone to her voice.  
  
.....  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Robert shouted out several streets away, in the busy commuter rush hour his statement turned a few heads hoping that Robert wasn't crazy. He glanced at the cheap watch that he brought to replace the pawned Rolex he gave up, it gave him a few hours before he had to meet up with Linna before his date with her. Now he wasn't too sure about it, with what he saw at Sylia he couldn't be two sure what was going on in this world. He pulled out the wallet he had pinched from Jill's Pocket and glanced through the continuances, 'Wow' he thought as he saw about 800 bucks in there, he also found several forms of I.D. with her pictures on it but under other alias, 'Let me guess he though some where along this time line, the original team of Knight Sabres that Sylia had formed hadn't been killed off. Does that mean that Nene and Priss weren't Knight Sabres' it was all too puzzling for him, but he knew how to clear it up as he hailed a taxi cab.  
  
.....  
  
"Orr, I'm bored" Nene yawned as she stretched her arms high above her head, she had just finished communicating with inspector Leon McNichol and Daily Wong. She was just about to sign off and head home for the night, when some one leaned on the wall of her cubical  
"Officer Nene Romanova?" the man asked.  
"Who want to know?" Nene replied rising her eye brow at the man, he pulled out a wallet from his pocket and flashed it.  
"Lt Robert Howard, ADP Internal affairs, The Branch" he said while holding out his ADP I.D. card. He had got a reaction he hoped for, but he still doubted what it would mean, as Nene jumped back several feet to the other side of the cubical. Her face was showing the fear as if she had been an ADP trooper caught in the beam of a combat boomer. He was sure she was doing something illegal with her job but he doubted she was a Knight Sabre.  
"What do you want?" she asked stepping forward showing the signs of guilt.  
"I was wondering if I could ask you some question" he asked stare around the room, "I believe your going off shift right?"  
"That right" she replied.  
"I guess we could discuss this over at the Ice cream parlour across the street" Robert said back to her, as Nene heard this, her face lit up 'God, every single Romanova is the same' he thought as he led her out side of the communication centre.  
  
......  
  
"So what can I do for you Lt?" Nene asked as she dug into her ice cream, Robert had stared off before he realise she had asked a question.  
"Sorry where was I" he coughed as he tried to think what to say, let face it he was improvising here. "I sure your aware of the trouble we had with people who tired to hack into the ADP data base"  
"You're telling me" Nene said pausing with the spoon in her mouth,  
"Any way we believe that the vigilantly group the Knight Sabres have..." he was suddenly stopped by Nene who raised her hand.  
"Don't you mean Night Stalkers right?" she quizzed him, he gave her a blank stare 'Shit' he thought something else that wrong.  
"Sorry been off duty for a long time, and it doesn't help having a Scandinavian as my Caption" he said while trying to fake a laugh. 'What the heck have I gotten myself into this time' where the thought running through his mind as he sat the table.  
"Ok" Robert said briefly as he watched Nene take another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. "My superiors have asked me to set up a trap if you will, with in the ADP main frame. And I been told your one of the best computer technicians in the force"  
"Who told you?" Nene asks raising her eye brow again at Robert.  
"Leon McNichol told me why?" He said while trying to sound innocent.  
"O Leon poo, I guess I'm giving him too much credit" Nene replied, as she dropped her spoon into the bowl.  
"Quick question for you"  
"Go ahead"  
"What is your opinion on the Night Stalker?" Robert asked while he took a sip of the coffee he had brought.  
"Well it's hard, I mean I was all for them as they where stopping the Rouge boomers and all" she paused looking round "but killing those ADP officer was too much" Robert had almost chocked on his coffee when he heard that little piece of information, this world he was in was too much, he want to go out and scream the top of his head off. There was uncomfortable silence between the two of them for a minute as this piece of information had to be forced into Roberts mind and while Nene thought back to the dead ADP officer killed by them.  
"Would you be interested in helping to set a trap for them?" Robert asked while trying to take another sip of his coffee, he was unable due to his hand shaking too much. Nene turned towards Robert, ran her hand through her Blood hair and answered  
"Sure" a smile crossed Robert face, he check his watch.  
"Okay here what I want you to do..." he began  
  
**T.B.C.**  
  
"Okay any one who saw that plot line coming please raise their hand now, No- one good!" Suddenly some one in the crowd raised their hand, KH shakes his head "there is all ways someone" he pulls out his shotgun, and shoots the guy. "Any One else? Come on be true full" Two more people raise their hands, and KH fires again. "Good that's over with."  
  
C&C welcome, I always what to know what you guys are thinking. I mean how do I know if it worth reading? If you guys don't tell me. Flames will be dealt with by my Russian friend Boris, watch out he makes a mean Borg' is soup, which he will force people to eat, he he he.  
  
Later '_Hawkeye_' 


	4. First Date

**Bubblegum Crisis Slider 2040 © J Robert 'Hawkeye' T Howard**

Disclaimer

Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is owned by AIC and ADV, I do not plan to make any money from this work of art, I just did it for a laugh and hope everyone enjoyed it.

This work is set it 2040 world of bubblegum Crisis, Our hero is misplaced from his duties in the world of the 2033 OVA Bubblegum Crisis and is some how misplaced into the world of 2040 bubblegum Crisis. This is set before Avatar Special

Man this story beginning to gather a pace on it own, I hadn't planned it to be a major story. But while I was conceiving the idea about it, I decided I didn't want to have a plot similar to the original story. So I began to think while I was typing then it hit me, what if Sylia hadn't hired Priss or Nene to be Knight Sabres again I thought why. Again I thought that may be the original team wasn't dead, the main reason was that Sylia goals where different in this universe then in the one we all know and love from the show.

So anyway here where I got up to at the moment and I hope you began to enjoy this as I think it up.

Robert was day dreaming again, and yet again he was rudely awakened as someone tried to get his attention.

"Hey, are you awake in there!" and he was severely poked in the ribs.

"Hun, what the... o it's you Linna" Robert turned to see the smiling girl, he had turned up early at their meeting point outside of Linna workplace and he started to think about what a screwed up world he had landed in. First off there was not Knight Sabres, there was a group going by the name Night Stalkers who were led by Sylia. But her members on the team weren't Priss or Nene, and by the look of things there goals where different as well. This team he found out had killed over twenty AD police officer in their short career.

"Well are you ready for the dinner date you promise me" Linna asked almost pouting believe that it might not happen, when Robert saw he just grinned.

"Come on, I just learned of this place in the Soto ward I want to try" and with that he stood up, grabbed Linna by the arm and led her to the nearest public train station for the ride to Soto ward.

"So this is Soto ward" Linna commented as they left the station and headed down the busy street.

"Yes sir're the original Soto, where you can get anything you want, hymn remind me of Camden Town" Robert joked as he looked at the crowd of people making their way through the busy section of town.

"Camden Town?" Linna asked puzzled by the comment Robert had made.

"O its part of my old home town, I'm British, from London" Robert said back to her, recalling his pervious life before he became an Avatar.

"How long have you been in Japan?"

"I've been here about just over a year, why?" the Avatar replied to her.

"Well I'm surprised, your Japanese is excellent for some one who only been here a year" Robert started to laugh as he remembered his crash course in Japanese.

Mean while a very over work construction boomer begins to free itself as it goes Rouge, O what the hell is going to happen cry the reader's?

"Miss Sylia, we have detected another Rouge boomer" Came Henderson's voice over a speaker hidden some where in the living room, Sylia looked up from the magazine she was reading and spoke out.

"Have you contacted Genom yet?" Henderson replied by saying,

"Miss Jill was just about too, Miss Sylia"

"Once they send the Usual fee, tell them we will deal with this little Rouge" Sylia replied with a very large Smile on her face, as she thought of all that money.

"So what's so interesting about this place?" Linna asked as they walked down the street.

"You mean you never heard about this place" Robert joked as he led Linna inside the building. "The infamous Hot leg's night club, the music good, nice drinks and good food that about it" Robert soon had her sat down at one of the table's, while he was getting the drinks at the bar. The music on the stage began to play while he was walking back from the bar with the drinks in his hands, as he got back to the table Linna let out a...

"O my god" she said as she pointed up onto the stage, Robert already knowing who was up there did a fairly good job of acting surprised. The reason for this that you guessed it, their good friend the enrage biker was on stage singing.

"Well I be a boomer uncle" Robert smirked as he sat down at the table and passed Linna her drink over to her.

"Did you know she played here" Linna asked as she took her drink, Robert just simple shook his head. The two of them sat back and started to enjoy the music as it began to play.

"Man this is fun" Linna confessed looking around the club.

"This is your first night out one the town" Robert asked grinning at the brown haired girl sitting at him opposite.

"Yes but I really can't believe that I haven't gotten out before, I been here a week and I can't believe I haven't gone and enjoyed myself" Linna answered back as she took a swig of her cocktail.

"You're obviously a country girl, right?"

"That right, why?" Linna asked back to Robert question.

"Well it hit's me, it not that I want to be rude, but I want to know why did you come to Mega Tokyo" Robert Expressed as he cradled his drink at eye level looking at the melting rocks of ice in the glass tumbler.

"Well I always wanted to live in the big city" she answered back; Robert noticed that Linna was holding back something.

"Really you don't seem to be the type to me"

"And How can you tell" Linna said with a laugh.

"Well it my job" he stopped and took a very large swig of his drink, "I work for the AD Police" as he finished his sentence, he noticed an odd reaction from Linna 'what with people reaction to the ADP here, are they really that bad?' he thought.

"You work for the ADP, wow that must be a high risk job"

"Not really, I work in special investigations, so it not like I battle the boomers" Robert answered back; as he heard Priss finish Blue Confusion on stage.

"Really that must be so cool, what do you deal with" Linna asked.

"Very important cases, but our main enemy is the big corporations such as Genom, who like to sweep their problems under the rug and forget about it" was Robert answer.

"Say before I came here I heard about these rumours about this vigilante group that battled these rouge boomers, is that true?" Robert had known that this question had been coming, so he was glad that he had Nene pull a few files for him.

"I really haven't personally been involved in operations were the Night Stalker have been operating, but I have heard the stories" he paused and sat down his drink as she started staring off as he remembered the photos that Nene had given, Linna seeing his depression had to ask what had happened.

"Do what happened" he looked up as their eyes connected.

"It true that they took the boomers down, but it all cost the ADP a lot, the lives of 21 Personnel killed in an attempted to bring in these Vigilante" even with all the noise and music, too Robert and Linna the room had went quite.

"I'm sorry..." was all Linna could say. Robert was about to say something back but his six senses flared up, and being where he had been and what he has done. He knew that he had to trust it.

"Get down" he shouted, as he jumped up and threw the table over.

"What the..." Linna began to say, but before she could Robert had grabbed her and threw her and himself to the ground. As they hit the ground as the doorway to the club exploded with an ear shattering boom that rocked the night club. Robert looked up and through the falling dust he saw the rouge boomer,

"This isn't my day" he muttered.

**TBC**

_Author rant_

Sorry about the late update, but since coming back from Rodos, I had been baby sitting my cousin. Who just has gone home to Australia today. Wa-hoo....


	5. Battle of the Bands

Bubblegum Crisis Slider 2040 © J Robert 'Hawkeye' T Howard

Disclaimer

Bubblegum Crisis 2040 is owned by AIC and ADV, I do not plan to make any money from this work of art, I just did it for a laugh and hope everyone enjoyed it.

This work is set it 2040 world of bubblegum Crisis, Our hero is misplaced from his duties in the world of the 2033 OVA Bubblegum Crisis and is some how misplaced into the world of 2040 bubblegum Crisis. This is set before Avatar Special

-BOOM- Glass and dust was thrown everywhere are the room imploded, as Robert threw himself on top of Linna to protect her. As the dust cleared he looked around the nightclub as people began screaming and rush for the exits.

"Owwiee" some one said, he looked down.

"O'man" Robert immediately turned red as he realised that he was still atop of Linna "You Okay?" he asked as he rolled over and crouched beside her.

"Yes.... What hit me?"

"Err... a twelve stone ADP cop" Robert answered back with a grin, but that grin soon disappeared as he saw the boomer. It let out an electronic scream and almost shattered the ear drums of any one who heard it.

"Linna run" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Run for the stage" he answered back.

"Okay" and with that she set off running for the stage.

"Okay brother your mine" Robert said calmly as he turn bout as he faced the boomer head on. The boomer didn't quite know what to make of this human, most humans ran away from it, maybe it was time to play it thought. Sweat was starting to roll off of Robert face as he tired to think what to do.

-----

Mean while outside an AD police cruser was trying to make it way through the crowd of panicking people.

"Sir, we got to go on ahead on foot there's no way we can go through this" Leon looked at the Kid who was sitting next to him.

"Okay, grab the rifle, and make sure you're wearing all your armour kid" he answered back as he killed the engine power and opened his door. "Totem pole this is McNichol and Barnes, we are proceeding on foot to the Night Club Hot leg's, how long till backups arrives" the response came as followed in an electronic voice.

"ETA 22 minutes for TAC team D253 to arrived"

"22 minutes it be all over then" Leon spat out.

"Sorry sir that our best estimated" the controller at Dispatch answered.

"That figures" he muttered as his partner signalled that he was ready to go.

-----

"Some one Help me" Someone had said to catch Linna attention as she climbed up onto the stage trying to find a way out of the night Club.

"Hun?" she noticed one of the guitar players kneeling over a body before her "what happened" she asked as she rushed over to help.

"She bleeding badly" he said pointing to a large piece of metal embedded in the woman Stomach. 'Sht it her' Linna thought as she recognised the face of the Singer in front of her lying there on the floor of the stage.

"We need to stop the bleeding" she said as she saw a pool of blood forming below the Girl "Give me your T-shirt" and the man began pulling off the shirt. "What her name" Linna asked him as he handed over the shirt and she began to apply pressure to the wound.

"She called Priss, Arr god she can't die" he started mumbling and backing away from the body of his friend and band member. 'Come on Robert, I need your help now, I can't do this alone'

-----

The confrontation between Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard and the rouge boomer came down to a staring contest. The face off might not have been what Robert was expecting but he was glad because it meant that he was saving lives as the boomer wasn't doing anything else to endanger the people there.

"So what are we going to do?" he stared at what must have been the boomers eye's, but being unfamiliar with this worlds boomers and it being in a state of stampeding, he couldn't be sure. He realised that he had to end it soon, only problem he had was that he couldn't take down the boomer without knowing where its core was. With careful slow movements of his right hand, Robert reached behind his back and unclasped the cover on his guns holster.

"Care to dance" he mumbled as his hand gripped the handle of the gun. But before he had the chance to do anything, someone else decided to make a major mistake.

"AD POLICE" someone had shouted, Robert's head flew towards the direction of the voice. There in the doorway of the night club stood two officers in full armour gear, one with his rifle raised and already aimed at the boomer.

"O crap" Robert swore silently as he saw the boomer tense up. 'Got to get out of the way' he realised, leaping out of its way as the boomer started to charge towards the two officers. The larger of the two officers made the wise choice of getting out of its way. The more inexperience one just stood there, letting the bullets in the clip of his rifle do their job by unloading them at the charging boomer. The following action didn't really have the desired results, it just kept on coming and the ammo ran out as the boomer came with in a few feet of him. As he heard the familiar –click- of the rifle bolt sounding that the camber was empty, he let out a bloodcurdling scream, as the boomer hit him head on with the force of a freight train. There was nothing anyone could do for him, Robert realised it as he saw the body hit the floor all force of life with-in him was gone.

'That things got to go down now' realised Robert as he saw the full force of this rouge boomer carnage. He could still hear the screams from people who were cowering for their lives. He knew that he had to take it down here and now.

"Ok boomer, this ends now" he shouted as he levelled his ADP Eswat issue revolver at the back of the boomer. Upon hearing this threat from the human the boomer slowly faced him, as it saw the gun levelled at it, it soon realised that this human was now a threat. It began to charge at Robert, he had no choice. He pulled back the hammer on the revolver, and squeezed the trigger. The hammer fell and the cartridge discharge, the bullet flew down the barrel and flew towards the rouge boomer. Robert embraced for the expected impact, but it never came.

As the .39 bullet hit home, piercing the boomer casing. A most unexpected thing happen, the Ordnance had been design for an entity different type of boomer. In this case it wasn't a military boomer that Robert was facing. It had been designed to enter the boomer and cause as much damage to it command nerve pathways, disrupting its commands. The designer of this universe boomer had never foreseen it to take this type of punishment. As the electromagnetic fragments hit the nerve pathways it caused a major feedback that happened in microseconds, the energy of the feedback caused the boomers core to fry itself in a matter of seconds.

It never would have stood a chance with out its core to control it, the boomer crashed to the floor after I lost control.

-Crash- Robert just stood there, he couldn't believe the amount of damage his ordnance had done to the boomer, and he hadn't quite seen anything like it before. With slow careful steps he made his way towards the rouge boomer body and with a tapping of his foot. He tired to get a response from it, to see if it was dead or not.

"IS it dead?" someone else asked, Robert looked up and found himself facing the other ADP officer, he couldn't tell who he was because of the helmet and its mask. But he was wearing sergeant chevrons on his arms.

"Yes, I thinks so, what's your name Sergeant?" Robert asked as he stepped back and re-holstered his gun.

"It's Sergeant Leon McNichol, can I ask your name" he answered back, as he removed the helmet faceplate. Robert felt in his jacket pocket and produced his ADP Branch Shield.

"It's LT 'Hawkeye' Howard, Leon" the sergeant looked at the shield and ID for a couple of seconds as he check its authenticity "Can you call in Medic and Backup"

"Okay Lt" Leon answered back and he turned about and check the body of his partner "This is McNichol, come in dispatch the situation has been dealt with Medics are requested ASAP, one ADP officer dead, two officers on scene now, back up and clean up crews are also requested.

"Roger Nigh Stalker beat us to it again, right?" the female dispatcher asked taking a guess at the situation from Leon statement.

"Negative, No Night Stalkers on this one, it was dealt with by the ADP only" his voice full of pride.

"You're kidding me?"

"Negative" Leon spoke out and with that he went about checking the conditions of the people who where lying around on the floor from their injuries.

-----

"Linna, Linna where are you?" Robert shouted with the full force of his lungs, as he looked for her.

"Over here" he looked and saw her waving from the top of the stage.

"You Okay" he asked before he leaped up onto the stage.

"God, we need help, she losing a lot of blood" Linna said while she tried to stop as much as Priss blood as possible.

Robert looked closely and carefully at the wound, from what he had seen and what he knew it was bad as soon as he saw it. They had to get her to a hospital as soon as possible or she would die.

"Good, now keep that pressure on there" he told Linna as she examined Priss wounds, 'not good it's too weak' he realised.

"What are we going to do" Linna spoke out, seeing this woman who she had briefly me a few hours ago near death.

"LEON!" Robert shouted out "We need a Medic now! Or better yet a first aid kit" Leon hearing this looked up ad understood what Robert meant.

"I'll be right back" he said as he rushed out side to get the medic pack from his car. Robert attention meanwhile was drifting back towards Priss 'we need to keep her stable' raced through his mind

"Keep that pressure down" Robert prompted Linna, as he check Priss pulse again. As Linna pushed the rag down, Priss let out a scream as she came out of her unconscious.

"Fuk, that hurts" she scream with rage in her voice, the pain was becoming unbearable to her.

"Miss Asagiri please remain charm and hold still" Robert told Priss as he gripped her shoulder and stopped her from moving and making her wound any worse.

"I can swear all I fucking want, you Bastard" she bit back at Robert for his remark "its hurts so I'll like to express it, you ADP pig" then without warning her face went blank.

-----

Out side Leon reached round behind the seat and extracted the medical kit bag from his patrol car as the first of the ADP Back-up arrived on the scene.

"Hey Sarge, what's the situation" one of the first troopers off of the truck said to Leon.

"This way" he said as he led the group into the night club "We got wounded people and they need immediate medical attention. The four of you secure the boomer, the rest of you help with the wounded" and with that Sergeant Leon McNichol left them to do their job as he set about to do his job.

-----

"O shit" Robert pronounced as he saw her response, with a quick jab to her neck artery to check her pulse. "Shit she's going into cardiac arrest" turning to Leon who was walking over to them. "Leon get your butt over here now, she crashing" Leon upon hearing this, rushed over to Robert side.

"We got to start CPR now or we're lose her" Leon spoke out, Robert grabbed the Medical bag and he ripped it open. He produced a spray can which he handed to Linna.

"Spray this on the wound it should stop the bleeding" he told her and he searched through the bag again and pulled out a device to produce artificial breathing. Turning to Leon he told him "Began to pump the heart, after I start breathing ventilation"

"Right, come on don't die on us" Robert placed the breathing device over the girls mouth after he had checked her airway was clear.

"Now" he told Leon, who began pumping the chest.

"Come on, Start breathing" Leon shouted after pumping the heart twice, before giving Robert the chance to fill the lungs full of fresh air. 'Come on' they both thought as they battled to resuscitate her. It would be a pitched battle, would they be able to save her...

TBC

Author rant;

Sorry about the delay in updating, but I been busy trying to write in one of my other stories and I got a bad case of the block on it. I up and decided one day to have a go on this story. Well Hope you enjoyed it.

'Hawkeye'


End file.
